


How to take home an Ed Banger

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Xavier end up going home with Sebastian Akchoté? Well that's a funny story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to take home an Ed Banger

How does Xavier end up fucking Sebastian Akchoté?

 

Well that's a funny story. 

 

Of course it's clear how it all starts: Sebastian is going to all the Ed Rec parties and playing but he's still not talking much, which makes him different, which makes him the kind of mystery Xavier wants to solve.

 

"You and your insatiable curiosity," Gaspard teases as Xavier is explaining this to him, lying in his lap in boxers and socks. Xavier just points to his eye, and Gaspard sighs. If you cut through all their personal symbolism and secret language, what he's saying is he knows himself far too well to try and fight Gaspard—or his constant need to understand things. It's just who he is.

 

As for who Sebastian is, he has this much figured out: "He's a complete flaming homosexual pansy," he tells Gaspard. "With his limp wrists and his silk shirts."

 

"Bisexual," says Gaspard. "Not that it really matters."

 

Ignoring the question of how Gaspard knows this, he continues. "Bisexual pansy. Quiet but smart, and probably strong. …Oh, he probably wants me."

 

"He just doesn't know it yet, right?" Gaspard's smile is evident, making Xavier roll his eyes. 

 

"Bastard." Xavier playfully slaps Gaspard on the face. 

 

\---

 

And then Gaspard apparently has decided he wants to show just how much of a bastard he can be: he tells Bertrand. It sort of goes like this, from Xavier's pieced-together description:

 

BERTRAND: What are you two yelling about, and why do you have glitter all over your head?   I want all the sordid details.

 

GASPARD: I made fun of Xavier because he said Sebastian wanted him, so he threw it at me.

 

BERTRAND: Sebastian wanted him for what?

 

GASPARD: He didn't mention specifics.

 

BERTRAND: I'll have to use my imagination then. Or...or will I, indeed, have to use my imagination?

 

And that's never good news. Xavier sits underneath a table while Bertrand talks to Sebastian on the other side of the room, blushing more with every second and every lewd hand gesture. 

 

"He did this to you too didn't he," Xavier says resignedly to Gaspard, who is next to him, rubbing his head and sipping a cup of coffee.

 

"I hit my head," says Gaspard plaintively. Bertrand smiles at Sebastian and walks away, leaving Sebastian looking—bewildered? Intrigued? Aroused? Or is that just his normal cryptic look?

 

"What is he thinking?" Xavier says, exasperated. "What does that look mean?"

 

"I hit my head," Gaspard says again and looks away sadly. "On the table."

 

"Oh, fine," and Xavier pulls Gaspard's head into his lap so he can play with Gaspard's dark curls and try to forget his eventual embarrassment.

 

\---

 

But then about an hour later Sebastian (now covered in sweat, resulting in a very flustered Xavier) taps Xavier on the shoulder and asks him, "Is it true?"

 

"Is what true?" And then he remembers. "Well, I don't actually know all of what he said. I was sort of hiding under a table. I think he elaborated it a lot, though."

 

"Wait, what?" Sebastian widens his eyes. "I was asking if it was true that you were playing in Germany next week, or if Pedro was just messing with our heads."

 

"No, yeah." Xavier wipes his forehead. "I think I thought Bertrand was telling you something earlier that he wasn't actually telling you."

 

"Hmm?" Sebastian frowns. "Oh!" He breaks into a grin. "'The aristocrats'." So that's how it is then, Xavier realizes. Bertrand was just telling Sebastian a dirty joke—but he was just conveniently doing it where Xavier could see. Bastard. 

 

"But now that you mention it," Sebastian continues, "He also said you wanted to go to bed with me. I wasn't going to bring it up, but, hmm." Sebastian drags his eyes up and down Xavier's body, making him more and more self-conscious by the second, but not unpleasantly so.

 

"What?" Xavier asks, looking up through his eyelashes at Sebastian. He thinks he already knows the answer, but it's going to be much more fun if he can actually hear it spoken.

 

" _Do_  you want to go to bed with me?"

 

\---

 

So that's the story, really, although Xavier figures it doesn't have to end there because the next thing he knows they're in a cab back to Sebastian's place. It's near the club, so there's just enough time to text Gaspard: I'll be away tonight, please behave! before he's being whisked off into the neatest bedroom he's seen in ages. So it's almost like he's dreaming when he's laid down onto spotless silk sheets.

 

He's probably not dreaming, though, because in dreams you never think things like 'these must have a high thread count'. And then Sebastian is grabbing him—hard—by the hair and kissing him, his breath hot.   So he can't be dreaming, no way.

 

When Sebastian pins him up against the headboard by his hands, Xavier wonders for a moment if Sebastian is into that really kinky shit because it's like Xavier's being crucified against the wood. You fool, he tells himself, stop wondering! The moment he can pull himself, whimpering, free, he bites Sebastian on the arm. And let's just say that gets an obvious reaction.

 

It moves fast from there to Xavier getting fucked hard into the bed, and when he falls off the bed, into the floor, privately enjoying the rug burns he's getting on his arms and knees. Sebastian's hands are all over Xavier's chest as he thrusts in and out of him. It's enough to make a boy go insane. When Sebastian finally comes, Xavier is a mess of arms and legs on the floor, struggling to push Sebastian's heated body off of him so he can fuck his own hand till he's finished. 

  
Afterward, Xavier puts a nice big bite mark into Sebastian's pale wrist. Let it never be said he didn't pay attention to detail.

 

\---

 

"So, did you have him?" Gaspard asks, brushing his hair. Xavier leans against his back, conscious of the fact that it's probably very annoying, but not really caring.

 

"What do you think?" He sticks out his tongue, eyeing himself in the mirror. It is a nicely terrible face. Also, he still looks like he didn't sleep a wink. It's kind of true, because he kept falling asleep and then waking up and letting Sebastian fuck him again. Not a bad way to spend a night, if you ask him.

 

"I think you had him," says Gaspard. He seems to have decided to give up on brushing his hair and lets his chin rest on the heels of his hands while Xavier leans all over him.

 

"If we want to get into semantics, he had me. …Um, four times. But more or less, yes. I think I'll head back there sometime." Xavier yawns and buries his face in Gaspard's hair. Bad decision. He obviously hasn't washed it in a couple of days. On the other hand, it smells of Gaspard, which is nice.

 

"Blame Bertrand," says Gaspard. He rubs the side of his head. 

 

"Nah," Xavier says, brushing his hand over Gaspard's head gently. He did hit it on a table, after all. "It was just serendipity."


End file.
